


Kiss the Frog

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is my most glorious idea yet and I refuse to acknowledge reason on this point, prince and the frog au, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The classic tale of a disrespectful prince being cursed to be frog, only the kiss of a kind princess can break that curse!... Or, a hot headed self conscious prince, in this case...Tom, thrust suddenly with the responsibility of the crown, isn't dealing with it well.Especially with the neighbouring Red Kingdom's power hungry prince sizing up his castle like he's planning on where to set up his coat rack... or... where to place his shiny gold... and other stuff that royalty does..???Tord didn't plan for his life to be put on hold by pissing off a red head in a dark alley, now he has to deal with turning into a frog and having to get the new and stupid Blue heir to kiss him to break it, but whatever it takes to get his body back. This'll be easy anyway.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), tordtom - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss the Frog

Tord hopped off his man held carriage and set a brisk pace, sending his men into a slight scramble as they stumble to keep up the right distance between them all in the formation surrounding the future king of Red. The men holding the dark red decorated carriage kept going, a Queen still laying regally inside on soft pillows and lace. The prince's two favourite soldiers kept their place on either side of him, one taller with a menacing scowl as he thought about how he missed breakfast that morning (it was pancakes!) and one smaller with huge eyebrows high on his forehead as he grazed about at the Blue Kingdom for the first time. The prince, at a perfectly reasonable and handsome height, strode confidently between them, sliver eyes glinting and cocky smirk promising trouble.

"Pat," the Red Prince addresses the taller as the band plays loudly around them, "This is the first time I've seen you since you went with my father to arrange my meeting. So? Did you find out who they picked as the Blue heir?"

"At a distance, Red Prince," The solider responded in a strong but dead to the world voice, "I stood behind his majesty at dinner, the Blue Prince arrived late and slouched at the opposite end of the table, pretending no one else was there and with his family doing the same to him. I suspect he's the Blue family's rumoured shame."

The Red Prince corked an eyebrow.

There was a recent tragedy in the royal Blue family, the King had taken his heir out for a ride when a bear shot them, and with the Queen already long dead, and any cousins old enough all relating to families that are traitors to the crown and therefore cut off from being in any way heirs to the throne, murmurs of the King's bastard son started back up. It was quite a scandal at the time before it was hushed over, supposedly the rumours being fake.

But with the trusted royal advisors scurrying around to find a new heir, one that wasn't belonging to disowned ex-family to the deceased king, rumours had started again about who in the world could be eligible for the crown. 

"Interesting. He was slouching, you say? Not huddled or stiff like a poor man suddenly thrust with the responsibility of the crown? Or giddy with new found power?" Tord questioned, curious. News of the new heir was carried across kingdoms fast, but only in the last week has the Blue Kingdom opened up to visitors. Probably busy trying to teach a peasant how to at least act royal before allowing anyone to see him. It sounds like they'd failed at that.

"Definitely slouching." Pat flicks his hair out of his face, "You won't be able to miss him, not just because you've already met the Blue royal advisors."

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Everyone is doing ' _the only thing stopping me from taking your land is the fear you'll take mine instead_ ' smile expect for him?" Tord laughed at his poor, albeit true, joke.

"No your young majesty, I mean the new Blue Prince's eyes." Pat's scowl finally falls away as he looks down to his charge. "Even from far away, they were very... perplexing."

Tord looks back, amused, "Where you that taken by them, soldier?"

This sets the other soldier off.

"Laugh all you want..." Pat grumbles, "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

Tom grumbled and yelped as he was yanked and poked as maids tried to fit him in a dark blue suit.

"Hurry up." The Blue Prince winced as a cord was pulled too tight.

Maids fussed over him with apologies and reassurances that they were trying their best, there just seemed to be some trouble.

And indeed there did seem to be, because no matter where the suit sat on him, it just didn't look _right_. The suit wasn't the problem, the past king had had his own version and it looked regal on him. And Tom's was fitted to his board shouldered and beer bellied self perfectly.

White undershirt, that came out frilly under the dark smooth sleeves of the coat, from golden shoulder pads dangled small sparkling trinkets, pressed pants had flowers and vines embedded into the cuffs, with black polished boots to finish.

And yet... looking at the Blue Prince, you'd think the maids may have well dressed up a lamp! Some things just weren't meant for fancy suits.

Finally, the maids just gave up, with a last pat they gave each other looks, and gathered their things to leave, waving in the royal council.

Tom's frown deepened as they all filled out in a circle around him, looking him up and down as they muttered and fretted.

Jake, the one who seemed most in charge took the first step towards him with a fake cheery smile, "Remember, future king of the Blue Kingdom?" His voice always seemed to have a hint of singsong inside, it grated endlessly on Tom's nerves.

Jake's brushy salt and pepper eyebrows raised expectingly while Tom's furrowed further down. Forcing himself to compile, his mouth twisted up his face.

Jake looked sicken, "You look like you're planning to sacrifice everyone in this room to the devil!"

 _Definitely thinking about it_. Tom took a deep breathe and relaxed his face, his smile now looked grim.

Jake huffed, "That will have to do, just remember what's at sake here _Blue Prince_."

And with that, Tom was hustled out the door, forced to march down the halls towards the throne room, that was now _his_ for some ungodly reason.

Tord, standing next to his mother, with his father leading, soldiers marching behind and on the sides, entered the Blue castle with a buzz hidden under a calm expression. Not much was known about the new heir to Blue's throne, and he was incredibly curious. The last King had had a permanent stick up his ass but told some excellent stories, all be it likely over exaggerated and painted him as the hero most times, but good stories nonetheless. But this new prince was likely to be a type of king he had never encountered before, if the rumours were true and the Blue Prince was indeed raised as a peasant.

The alliance between the Blue King and the Red King wasn't based on anything friendly, truth be told, Tord still wasn't sure why his father bothered with it. The Red Army could easily take on the Blue, and therefore take the crop fields and trade markets that was the reason for their alliance in the first place.

But Tord could see his father's concerns, the Blue and Red have been allies for five generations now, if they attacked now they would be seen as untrustworthy, and could make their other, much more powerful allies reason to rethink. Also a chance of damage to the fields, and the whole war and death thing.

So at least for now, Tord is going into this thing with the intent to smooth into another generation of friendship and trading between the two kingdoms. But if that plan happens to change in the future...

"Remember to be polite and charming." His mother quipped besides him, shooting him a small goofy grin, "No matter what." She says, looking about ready to burst into giggles again.

Tord smiles back warmly, "Of course mother."

The Red Queen thinks the Blue heir is going to be feral, and the idea of the regal and preened royal Reds being over the top respectful towards a rabid snarling animal was just hilarious to her.

Tord looked ahead as they passed through gold halls being lead by Blue soldiers, the Red King ahead of him, having met up with them as they entered the building. He wondered what his father thought of the new prince. As if sensing him, the man turned his head behind him to grin mischievously at him before turning back. It made Tord's buzzing feeling twirl.

They neared big grand gold doors, men pushed them open, letting the Reds pass through into a huge room of more sparkling gold and dark blue. And in the center, steps leading up to an impressive dark blue throne.

Less impressive was the man now sat in it.

Announcements were made and the Blue's royal council and advisory came forward to greet the King and Queen but Tord's attention was set on the Blue Prince.

Back pressed up against his throne, hands gripping the arm rests tight, smile tense and rigid. The Blue Prince looked ready to turn tail and run. But this was as much as Tord had expected. What held his attention was something else.

Tord's breath hitched as he walked past his dad still taking with an advisor, the Blue heir followed his movements, brow furrowing slightly, he stopped at the first step and looked up at him.

_Perplexing_ indeed.

The Blue Prince's eyes were _black_ , not just dark but so black you can't tell where his pupil began, so black they didn't have shadows, or highlights. No white either, just a solid darkness filling the space where eyes _should_ be. A black so black it made Tord want to try and reach into them, sure that his hand would only reach into empty, endless, space.

A throat cleared behind him, then he was nudged and Tord locked his jaw back up, still gawking up at the new heir.

He heard a scoff then his father's annoyed but amused voice, "And my son, Tord, the Red Prince, is honoured to finally meet the new prince of our long time ally."

Tord, remembering to be polite no matter what (even if he wanted to do nothing more then to be _very_ impolite right now and run up the steps to grab the new princes head and peer close up at his eyes) crossed an arm over his chest and took a deep bow. " _Blue Prince_." He said with the most respect ever. He could feel his mother grinning behind him.

"The honour is mine." The Blue Prince recited, voice far too quiet to be belonging to a future King. And eyes too narrowed to even be pretending that sentence was true. Tord grinned brightly up at him. Now that he wasn't so captivated by his eyes, he noticed similarities between the past king and this prince, especially in the spiked hair, but there was a roundness to him that was new. The peasant women that was the mother, what have they decided to do about her? Was she here in the castle somewhere? Looking around he didn't see any one new with the royal advisory.

Jake stepped forward and then began the rehash of the alliance, the Blue royal council speaking for the Blue Prince, who's name was Tom, Tord found out. Noticeably, Tom didn't say a word more, letting the Blue Council discuss and plan everything. Tord kept sneaking glances up at him, once, it seemed like Tom was about to say something, but the advisor member standing at his side touched his arm and he had shut his mouth, slumping down into his throne with a frown.

Clearly, the Blue Prince wasn't in charge, and if the council got comfortable making the decisions before he was old enough to be crowned king, maybe they'll stop trying to teach him to rule and simply take charge behind a figure head, if they hadn't already done so.

Tord looked back up at Tom, to find him glaring right back at him. Tord eyes widen slightly before he relaxed and gave him a small wave before looking away. A little frazzled. Did Tom know Tord had been constantly glancing up at him? Tom's face had always been turned away, but with his black eyes, who could tell _where_ he was looking? That thought unsettled him while it also intrigued him, stealing a last glance out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tom tapping his fingers in boredom on his giant chair.

The Red King and Prince would be staying over for the night, while the Queen would be taken back so she wouldn't miss her favourite jester show. And so the meeting was concluded with father and son lead to their guest rooms. 

Tord hardly spared the grand room a glance before he was out of it and walking into his father's.

"What is it boy?" The Red King's mouth turned up in one corner, "Why so put out? The meeting wasn't as exciting as you wanted, hmm?"

Tord huffed, "Maybe. I just wanted to get a better judge of the Blue Prince's character, but he barely spoke a word."

His father nodded, "Yes, Tom seems more like a prawn, but none can be too careful about things. Tomorrow I plan to walk with him in the gardens, hopefully without any of his advisers feeding him lines."

Tord's head picked up, “I want to come along too.”

But the Red King put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "No son, with your hungry spirit you've yet learned to hide, you'll set him up in unease, and I want to see what I can gather from him before he clamps up out of fear completely."

Tord groaned, but he also understood, he had a tendency to... _overwhelm_.

"All right, I suppose I'll just... wander the streets around here." He turned gloomily.

"Yes, see what they have to offer in the markets, often times they have things from the Green Kingdom. Take your guards with you!" He called as his son moved out the door.

"I always do." Tord waved him cheerfully good bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Correction or critics are welcome :)


End file.
